1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bar closure for installation in one or two rectangular apertures in the fillet gap region of sheet metal doors.
1. Discussion of Prior Art
A rod closure can be found in DEP 34 07 700.
This rod closure has an advantage over other prior art constructions, such as in the German utility model 85 05 588 or the European patent 0 054 225, in that strip-shaped slide bars are used, so that the overall width of the bar closure remains significantly smaller than in the previous constructions and can also be placed in the relatively narrow fillet gap of sheet metal doors. This method of placing offers advantages that the inner clear volume of a switch cabinet (control cabinet) is fully available for other structural parts, such as switching devices, the space which would otherwise be dead is utilized, and the bar closure is outside of the region of the cabinet to be sealed off so that sealing devices are superfluous.
With special construction of the ends of the slide bars (arrangement of denticulations on both narrow sides of the ends of the slide bars), these slide bars are usable for left and right-attached switch cabinet doors. However, the bars (in the case of a preassembled lock) cannot, in simple manner, be exchanged. Rather, the pinion must be dismounted tediously from the lock, the bars must be taken out, exchanged in the intended manner, again replaced, and the pinion must be mounted anew. This is particularly true if a continuous slide bar is used. Such a bar cannot be slid into the guide channel of a pre-assembled lock box. But even in the case of non-continuous bars, in which the slide bar is provided with the denticulation at the end and, therefore, can per se be slid into the lock box from above or below, this sliding is due to still other guide devices and may only be possible after disassembling other structural parts. If the locking device arranged on the bar is formed by cuts in the bar, as is apparently provided in the prior art's bar closure (see European patent application 85 111 937.0 with the publication number 0 176 890), it is, in addition, difficult to use the bar on the left as well as on the right or to change the actuation device, because the bilateral cuts, which would in that case be necessary, could bring about considerable weakening of the bar.